the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
IndigNation 2017
IndigNation 2017 dealt with the topics of law and pleasure under its theme for the year, "Unfraid to Assemble". The main organisers of the month-long LGBT pride event held in August were Ng Yi-Sheng, Becca D'Bus, Stephanie Dogfoot, Zarina Muhammad and Muslim Sahib. As in previous years, graphics for most of the events were designed by Gary Lim and Kenneth Chee of Antfarm Design. Advertisement: Unfraid to Assemble 14.— (1) (a) every citizen of Singapore has the right to freedom of speech and expression; (b) all citizens of Singapore have the right to assemble peaceably and without arms; and © all citizens of Singapore have the right to form associations. — Constitution of the Republic of Singapore The rights of LGBTIQ+ people in Singapore have been under attack for decades. We’ve had to struggle against laws like Section 377A, which criminalises sex between men; homophobic and transphobic policies in media censorship and sex education; as well as unapologetic discrimination from society. In 2017, one of the biggest issues of the day was our right to public assembly. For the first time, Pink Dot was forced by the police to operate behind a security barrier, excluding all foreigners. The definition of a “local sponsor” was altered, making it impossible for Singaporean branches of global corporations to support the cause. IndigNation: Singapore’s Pride Season only became possible in 2005 because the law was changed, allowing indoor political talks by Singaporeans and PRs. This year, we are more aware than ever that we cannot take this liberty for granted. Therefore, for our 13th year, we have chosen “Unafraid to Assemble” as our theme. We will begin things on our first weekend, with an Opening Party, followed by an in-depth discussion of issues of law, pleasure and resistance in Natural Education 2: A Queer Conference. During our second weekend, we will celebrate the diversity of our queer voices through the literary reading, Sayang/Chellame: A Multilingual Queer Love Poetry Event. This gathering will seek to dispel the myth that LGBTIQ love and rights are only matters that concern our English-speaking population. The centrepiece of our third weekend is The IndigNation Film Festival, which returns for the third time with offerings from the USA, Taiwan and Thailand, as well as an evening of queer Singaporean shorts, Short Circuit 6. Our partners will also be holding parallel events: The Bear Project and the Queer Book Club will hold a discussion of the book Faeries, Bears, & Leathermen, while The Inter-University LGBT Network will provide incoming queer university students with an orientation in Qrientation. We finish with an evening dedicated to the transgender community: TransIt 2: An Evening of Trans Art and Culture. Our fourth and final weekend combines both activism and pleasure. The newly formed Inter Alia Legal Diversity Forum will hold Conversations on Activism, a sharing session by key Singaporean pro-LGBT activists. The Glory Hoes will screen Pride, a film marking the alliance between British queer activists and miners in the 1980s. Finally, we’ll conclude with ContraDiction XIII: HOMO BOMOH, a night of queer horror writing, as well as our fundraiser, The Giving Table: Dinner Cooked by Drag Queens. We hope you’ll join us on our month-long exploration of queerness. Come with us as we share and develop ideas, affirming the spirit of community and diversity, all within a queer Singaporean context. Stand with us, fearlessly. Remain unafraid to assemble. =Calendar= =Event line-up= IndigNation Opening Party: First Friday for the 13th! The event, hosted by IndigNation SG, was held on Friday, 13 August 2017 from 7pm to 9:30pm at DYMK, 41 Neil Road, Singapore 088824. Event Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/events/1911931845798260/. Advertisement: Celebrate the start of IndigNation 2017 with us, as Singapore’s annual Pride Season returns for its 13th year! We kick off, as so many gay things do, with drinks and nibbles. Meet old friends, make new friends,chat up organizers and participants of what will be a month chock full of activity by us, for us, about us. Assemble! Assemble! Snacks will be provided, drinks may be purchased from the bar. More information about other IndigNation events at our website, here: https://indignationsg.wordpress.com/2017/07/27/indignation-2017-unafraid-to-assemble/ Natural Education 2: A Queer Conference The series of events, hosted by IndigNation SG, was held from 1pm, 5 August 2017 to 6:30pm, 6 August 2017 at DYMK, 41 Neil Road, Singapore 088824. Event Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/events/1433513486732070/. Advertisement: As LGBITQ+ people, we don’t get to learn much about our community in school. Instead, we have to head to the bars of Tanjong Pagar — and that’s exactly what we’ll be doing this weekend. Natural Education is a queer conference that gathers a range of speakers and interest groups for dialogue, aiming to expose the community to a diverse range of perspectives and ideas. Our talks will mainly take place in the gay bars of Neil Road: DYMK, Out Bar and Epiphyte. Most talks are public; a few are private and require registration. Foreigners are welcome. Events are free, but donations are encouraged. This event is held as part of IndigNation, Singapore's Pride Season. For more info, check out http://indignationsg.wordpress.com/ Get It Together: Creating Ways to Assemble SATURDAY 5 AUGUST A panel on public assembly by Kokila Annamalai, Vanessa Ho & Quck Zhong Yi (Pink Dot SG) 1-2:30pm, DYMK Ten Years After the Campaign to Repeal 377A 3-4:30pm, DYMK A panel on the first public LGBT rights campaign in 2007, with key activists George Hwang, Joshua Tan & Joo Hymn Tan. Gay Marriage, Gay Divorce 3-4:30pm, Out Bar A talk on the laws behind formal same-sex unions and breakups, featuring Indulekshmi Rajeswari (Same But Different) and Jaclyn Chan, moderated by Weng Keong (Inter Alia) Let’s Make a Show! 3-4:30pm, Epiphyte A workshop on the basics of putting up entertainment events by Becca D'Bus (RIOT) Facts and Myths about PrEP A talk on pre-exposure prophylaxis (PrEP; anti-HIV medication) by Dr Justin Sim from Atlas Pacific Medical. It was held on Saturday, 5 August 2017 from 5pm to 6:30pm at DYMK. Advertisement: The invention of pre-exposure prophylaxis (anti-HIV meds) is an incredible gift for gay and bisexual men. It could stop thousands of people from getting infected with the chronic disease of HIV. Yet there's still a lot of ignorance and negative association surrounding these drugs. Luckily, Dr Justin Sim, a men's health doctor from Atlas Pacific Medical, is here to clear up the myths. Free Admission Everything You Wanted to Know About Sex Work But Were Afraid to Ask 5-6:30pm, Out Bar A talk by Project X, featuring former sex worker Sherry SherQueshaa Queer Animalities: Penguins, Bears, Macaques 5-6:30pm, Epiphyte A talk by Dr Jun Pierre Pow and friends on the sexual evolution of humans acting like animals and animals behaving like humans. Shades of Purple: Bisexual & Pansexual in Singapore SUNDAY, 6 AUGUST 1-2:30pm, DYMK A discussion featuring Indulekshmi Rajeswari, Stephanie Chan Dogfoot, Atiq Lukman & Mark Nicodemus Tan Discrimination and Harassment in University Campuses 3-4:30pm, DYMK A survey presentation bythe Inter-Uni LGBT Network Bisu 3-4:30pm, Epiphyte A Talk on the LGBT Malay Community. This event is private. Please register at indignation2017@gmail.com Who Cares for Queers? / Grow Old with Me A panel on illness, disability and end-of-life matters in the LGBT community. The event, hosted by IndigNation SG and co-hosted by Faizah S, Joena Shivan and paralympian Theresa Goh was held on Sunday, 6 August 2017 from 3:45pm to 6:30pm at Out Bar. Event Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/events/1443483565706836/ Advertisement: We’re all growing old. What sort of issues do we face in ageing, being caregivers, and being cared for? Come join us to discuss concerns about disability, ageing, caregiving and end-of-life matters from a queer perspective, first with a panel of speakers (3.45-4.45), including Faizah S, Joena Shivani & Paralympian Theresa Goh. This will be followed by a workshop (5 - 6.30pm) facilitated by Edwina Shaddick, where we’ll imagine and discuss possible solutions. Besides highlighting issues, we also hope to document some concrete recommendations for inclusive care arrangements. Image by Steve Moors: http://prospect.org/article/when-im-old-and-gay Free Admission Grow Old With Me 5-6:15pm, Out Bar A workshop on care and community for ageing queers, facilitated by Edwina Shaddick. Hit Me Baby One More Time 5-6:30pm, DYMK A workshop on impact play. This event is private. Please register at indignation2017@gmail.com What’s Next After 377A? The event, hosted by IndigNation SG, was held on Sunday, 6 August 2017 from 5pm to 6:30pm at Epiphyte Sg, 47 Neil Road, Singapore 088827. Event Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/events/1943915192563696/. Advertisement: Section 377A is the biggest challenge we have to LGBTIQ equality in Singapore. But once that gets repealed, how do we move forward? As a finale to the conference, we're holding a Long Table discussion on long-term activism, convened by Eugene Tan a.k.a. Becca D'Bus of Riot. Come prepared to share your opinion, but also be willing to let others share theirs. This event is being held as part of Natural Education 2: A Queer Conference (5 and 6 August), an event in IndigNation: Singapore's Pride Season. See http://indignationsg.wordpress.com/ for more info. Image from Boo Junfeng's Pink Dot 2012 video, "Someday" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvsZSR_hxJA Short Circuit 6 - Presented by Boo Jun Feng The event, hosted by IndigNation Queer Films and IndigNation SG, and co-hosted by (pending), was held on Saturday, 19 August 2017 from 8pm to 10pm at The Projector, 6001 Beach Road, #05-00, Golden Mile Tower, Singapore 199589. Tickets were available at peatix.com. Event Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/events/2204555593104238/. Advertisement: After a hiatus of five years, Singapore’s showcase of LGBT short films returns for its sixth installment, which continues to limn an extraordinary spectrum of LGBT experiences and perspectives. By turns heartwarming, funny, provocative and wistful, the selection is testimony once again to the vitality and range of our filmmakers. Program 60min runtime followed by a 30min QnA. TICKETS: ONLINE: $18 - get them here: http://peatix.com/event/288759 AT THE DOOR: $20 (cash only) Also, please remember to bring your photo ID! The Pursuit of a Happy Human Life by Gladys Ng (PG) - 10mins Steph Chan is leaving Singapore for good. Yokes struggles to say goodbye. The two girls spend their last moments together before they begin their separate journeys on the pursuit of a happy human life. A commission of the 27th Singapore International Film Festival TRAILER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4sBqxWkG3c The Great Escape by Tan Wei Keong (PG13) - 6mins Two men and their olive tree. This film is inspired by Alfian Sa’at’s poem ‘The Great Escape’. 3:37:13 by Royston Tan (PG) - 4mins how long does it take to forget a person? A question we always ask ourselves... Presenting the second film " 033713" in the memory bank project after the first film "vicky". Starring Shane Pow Production company: Chuan pictures 2014 Tulacy by Marisa Goh (NC16) - 8min35s Tulacy is an observational documentary capturing the life of Tulacy, a seventy eight year old male to female (MtF) transgendered woman. It was in 2014 that Tulacy walked into an old shophouse which was then turned into a shelter for the transgendered homeless. Producer: Inez Ho Co-Producer: Marisa Goh Director: Marisa Goh Cintematographer: Justin Faith Ng Editor: Jasmine Lee Sasha is Fifteen by Ghazi Alqudcy (Not Rated Yet) - 11 mins Ghazi Alqudcy is active in the Singapore’s local film scene, participating in numerous events such as the Take 5! Guerilla Filmmaking Challenge, Fly By Night Video Challenge and the MDA-Panasonic Digital Film Fiesta. In 2007, he held his first solo screening of three films – Lakshmi, Serah Diri and Block 46 at The Substation’s Guinness Theater. Formation Parody by Hirzi Zulkiflie and Maimunah Bagharib (Not Rated Yet) - 5 mins COMING SOON A Beautiful Night in Johor Bahru by Ghazi Alqudcy (Not Rated Yet) - 5 mins COMING SOON Wu Song Slays The Seductress by Kirsten Tan (Not Rated Yet) - 11min40s COMING SOON TransIt 2: An Evening of Trans Art and Culture The event, hosted by IndigNation SG, was held on Sunday, 20 August 2017 from 6pm to 7:30pm at Artistry, 17 Jalan Pinang, Singapore 199149. Event Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/events/332728140505490/. Advertisement: Our evening of literature and arts by transgender Singaporeans returns for a second installment, curated by Atiq Lukman! Featuring the work of Marla Bendini, Cassandra Thng, Lune Loh, Alexander Soh, Tanie Long, Katherine C, Andy and Carissa Cheow. This event is part of IndigNation, Singapore's Pride Season. Check out our full calendar here: https://indignationsg.wordpress.com/2017/07/27/indignation-2017-unafraid-to-assemble/ Free Admission; Poetry =See also= *IndigNation: Singapore's first gay pride month *IndigNation 2006 *IndigNation 2007 *IndigNation 2008 *IndigNation 2009 *IndigNation 2010 *IndigNation 2011 *IndigNation 2012 *IndigNation 2013 *IndigNation 2014 *IndigNation 2015 *IndigNation 2016 =References= *IndigNation SG's Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/IndigNationSG?fref=ts. *IndigNation SG's Wordpress site:https://indignationsg.wordpress.com/. *A playlist of videos of past IndigNation events on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEE094F6859E9F1CC. *IndigNation Sg's YouTube channel:http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGfbL2dC8ezTdyOfTWWBcqQ. *PLU's IndigNation website. (now defunct) *The older IndigNation Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/pages/IndigNation/143627712322948?fref=ts. Its name was changed to plu.sg in July 2016 by Jun Pow so as not to clash with the official IndigNation SG Facebook page. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles